What Happened On The Plane
by Stranger2Time
Summary: An alternate version of the plane scene in "X-men: Days of Future Past". Mostly just Cherik Fluff


A Short fic of an Alternate version of what happened between Erik and Charles on the plane

* * *

What Happened On The Plane

* * *

"Fancy a game? It's been a while."

When Charles heard those words his heart sped up and he cursed silently.

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you." Charles said.

He'd heard those words many times, and every time it ended the same way. Erik undressed above him, his hands everywhere, their minds joined making the moment of ecstasy that much more pungent.

"I haven't had a real sip in ten years."

Erik's words pulled Charles from his memories, but he still refused to look at him. Knowing that it would hurt too much to see his eyes, and Charles didn't want to know what he would find there.

They sat there in silence for a moment as Erik took a sip from his glass.

"I didn't kill the president."

"The bullet curved Erik."

"Because I was trying to save him. They took me out before I could."

Charles finally looked up, confused. "Why would you try and save him?"

"Because he was one of us."

Charles looked into Erik's eyes and knew, even without his powers, he was telling the truth. Charles looked away, shaking his head.

"You must think me so foolish." He said, looking once again into his old friend's dark eyes. "You've always said they would come after us."

Erik looked down. "I never imagined they'd use Raven's DNA to do it."

Charles swallowed. "When did you last see her?"

Erik got up and sat down in the chair across from him. Charles could see that Logan had fallen asleep in the chair behind them.

"The day I left for Dallas."

"And how was she?"

"Strong, driven, wild."

"How _was_ she?"

"She was . . . we were . . . I could see why she meant so much to you." Erik looked up at him and Charles had to turn away, hiding behind his glass as he took a sip, partly to calm his nerves, partly in hopes that if he somehow managed to get drunk it would make sitting her like this hurt less.

"You should be proud of her Charles." Erik said, setting down his glass. "She's out there fighting for our cause."

"Your cause." Charles snapped, "The girl I raised, she was not capable of killing."

"You didn't raise her, you grew up with her. She couldn't stay a little girl forever, that's why she left."

"She left because you got inside her head." Charles said through his teeth sitting up.

Erik smirked, "That's not my power." The smirk fell. "She made a choice."

"And now we know where that choice leads, don't we? She's going to murder Trask, they're going to capture her and then they're going to wipe us out."

"Not if we get there first… Not if we change history tomorrow."

Charles didn't reply, he just looked at Erik, a small smile playing across his lips, and he though he saw the ghost of one play across the lips of the man in front of him. He was so familiar with those lips, or at least he had been. Now they could have been the lips of a stranger.

 _"_ _It's been ten years since I've had a sip."_

Erik's word played through his mind again. _"It's been ten years since I've had your lips."_ Charles thought. Even now, even with all that had happened, even when they played on opposite sides of the board… He still wanted him.

"I'm sorry Charles."

Charles looked at Erik skeptically, he'd wished to hear those words for years, but now. . .

"For what happened, I truly am."

Charles took a swig of his drink and shifted in his seat, turning his attention to the chess board in front of them. "It's been a while since I've played."

The ghost on Erik's lips grew less faint. "I'll go easy on you, might finally be a fair fight." He said with a grin.

Charles blinked and looked down, glad that the dim light hid the sadness in the smile on his face.

"You have the first move."

Erik smiled and him as a pawn moved forward on the board. "That's how it always is isn't it? You wait for me to make the first move."

Charles pushed his own piece forward.

"You know you could just make the first move yourself."

Charles didn't look away from the board. "I like to know where my opponent's head is before I make my move." He said, not break his concentration on the board.

"You've still not learned to see the obvious Charles. You're still relying on those around you to tell you."

Charles looked up into Erik's eyes and saw it, the invitation.

He didn't say anything else, so they just played. Erik won an hour later and as he picked up the black king he said, very softly, "You lost because you don't act Charles."

"Maybe I don't act because I don't want to scare anyone away." He replied softly.

"You could never scare me away Charles." Erik said looking into Charles' eyes.

Charles drew in a breath and glanced over to where Logan was still sleeping. Looking back at Erik Charles raised his hand tentatively to Erik's face.

"I've missed you Erik." Charles whispered as he leaned over the chess board.

Erik caught the pieces that fell as their lips met and set them, with the chess board, on the other side of the plane.

* * *

"Professor, we'll be in Paris in twenty minutes."

Charles started. He'd planned to move from Erik's lap before Logan awoke but it looked like he'd failed.

Logan noticed Charles' expression and chuckled. "Don't blush Professor, I've caught you in worse positions."

Charles none-the-less turned red as he untangled himself from Erik's limbs, buttoning his shirt back up. "What do you me- . . . Actually, never mind, I'm not sure I want to know."

Logan laughed. "You do end up together Charles, together, and happy. That's all I'll tell you." He told Charles as he walked back to the front of the plane, to see how Hank was doing.

Charles watched him go and turned back to look at Erik, who was still sleeping. _"Together and happy . . . Well, that's all I ever wanted."_ Charles lightly touched Erik's face and smiled before reaching down for the Chess board.

 _"_ _Fancy a game of love Erik?"_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

First Cherik Fic, be kind?


End file.
